Lamentos de una imbécil soñadora
by Liz Croaker
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. (con autirzación de la autora) El diario de Auriga Sinistra no-tan-lleno-de-acontecimientos lleno de sarcasomo, autocompasión, y distintas proclamaciones de odio hacia cierto profesor de pociones...
1. Batallas con un higiénicamente ignorante

Lamentos de una soñadora imbécil Las confesiones de Auriga Sinistra 

Por: She's a Star

Traducción: Liz Croaker

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. El primer nombre de Sprout (Eolande) fue robado a mi querida amiga Gedia Kacela. Como la pobre Sinistra ni siquiera tiene un nombre de pila, decidí llamarla Auriga, ya que ese fue el nombre que JKR originalmente eligió para ella. Destiny du Maurier pertenece a Drama-Princess, y aparece en el graciosísimo 'Family Matters', que todos ustedes **deben** leer.

**Nota de la Autora:** Esto es totalmente al azar; sólo... vino a mí. El comienzo de 'Postcards from the Edge' por Carrie Fisher me inspiró por alguna extraña razón.

**Nota de la Traductora: **Me estoy tomando el trabajo de traducir esto, sólo para que conozcan la maravillosa aventura de torturar a Sinistra. Esta traducción está autorizada. Por la autora. Todos los nombres de historias que aparecen en inglés, que hasta donde yo sé, no tienen traducción. 'Postcards from the Edge' es un libro, pero no sé cuál es el título en español-si es que tiene-.

**Dedicación:** Esto es para mi maravillosa segunda lectora, Drama Princess, mi compañera en la obsesión Snape/Sinistra. Hay que amar la tortura hacia Snape, Mi Querida. Pero la tortura a Sinistra prueba también ser bastante entretenida. Muajaja.

**-Parte I.-**

**-**

Sábado, 31 de agosto de 1991 

**9:30 P.M.**

**Dormitorios**

Recién volví de la temida reunión de personal-de-comienzos-de-año. Nada nuevo, aparte del hecho que la piedra filosofal se guardará aquí este año. Unos pocos y selectos profesores harán hechizos y distintos obstáculos para protegerla. Naturalmente, yo no soy una de ellos.

Soy tan trágicamente menospreciada.

En lo que respecta a mis maravillosos colegas, todos estaban exactamente como están al comienzo del año lectivo todos los años. Eolande estaba irritablemente alegre, Minerva está por sufrir uno de sus ataques nerviosos en cualquier momento, Albus le ofreció a todo el mundo extraños dulces _muggles_ (en realidad, los caramelos de limón no son tan malos), el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tartamudeó en el medio de un par de frases nerviosas (dudo que dure una semana con los gemelos Weasley en su clase) y Sybil Trelawney no dejó de predecir mi trágica muerte.

Ella ha estado haciendo eso desde mi tercer año en Hogwarts.

Se está poniendo viejo.

Lo juro, si la vieja loca me dice que sufriré un muerte larga y dolorosa una vez más, me haré Avada Kedavra a mí misma.

Y de esa manera no será larga y dolorosa, sólo para molestarla.

Jeje.

Ah sí. Y Severus Snape fue un total y completo estúpido.

Sorpresa. Sorpresa.

Como claramente verás, mi vida está llena de emociones.

**9:32 PM**

Él me llamó una soñadora imbécil.

¿_Qué_, te preguntarás, hice yo para merecerme un apodo tan cariñoso?

Absolutamente _nada._

Estúpido.

Pero le retruqué con 'higiénicamente ignorante idiota habitante de las mazmorras'.

Entonces Ja.

**9:35 P.M.**

Y entonces Minerva nos dijo que "_por favor_ cállense, por el amor de Dios; actúan como niños".

Bueno, _perdóname_, Señorita Subdirectora Creída.

_Él _empezó.

... No sé por qué sigo con esto.

**9:37 P.M.**

Él todavía es un estúpido.

Domingo, 1º de setiembre de 1991 

**11:15 A.M.**

**Torre de astronomía**

Planear las clases es el demonio.

De alguna manera, el saber que estoy enriqueciendo las mentes de los jóvenes con la belleza del conocimiento no es tan fortalecedor.

¿Cómo conseguí ese trabajo de todos modos?

Este es mi cuarto año en Hogwarts, y nada particularmente interesante ha sucedido, aparte del torbellino de profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Debo decirlo, estuve feliz de ver partir a la mayoría de ellos. La profesora du Maurier posiblemente fue la peor excusa para un ser humano que alguna vez vi en mi vida. Dime loca, pero alguien que te saluda con "Deseo que viajes tranquilamente por los paneles de arcoiris rotos de tu vida; deseo que nunca conozcas el sabor amargo de la angustia" cuando lo conoces por primera vez, no está totalmente bien de la cabeza. además, ella escribía novelas románticas, una de las cuales, tuve la mala fortuna de encontrar. No volveré a pensar en los nombres Rosamunda, Maxamillion, o bizcochos de la misma manera Nunca. Jamás.

Después estuvo el profesor Ford, quien yo _siempre_ pensé que era demasiado viejo para enseñar. Pero, por supuesto, ¿alguien me oyó? No, por supuesto que no. Yo sólo soy la soñadora Auriga Sinistra, la solitaria profesora de astronomía; ¿qué voy a saber yo?

Bueno, tan mórbido como puede sonar, _sí _me permití una que otra risa triunfante cuando él cayó muerto en la mitad de una clase.

La gente realmente debería oírme más a menudo.

Debo decir, sin embargo, que no tuve ninguna objeción sobre el profesor Sandersought, quien era un educador _bastante_ hábil. (Además que se veía _genial_ sin una camisa – y no, no _estaba_ _espiando_, simplemente pasaba por allí en un momento muy conveniente.)

Y yo todavía me rehúso a creer que _yo_ soy la razón por la cual el renunció.

¡En serio! Si un hombre te dijera: "¿Por qué no vienes luego a mi oficina, así podemos... continuar un poco más con esto? Hablar de constelaciones, como él dijo. ("Me interesaban mucho de chico" Ja. Sí, claro).

Claramente, él sólo se puso nervioso, como cuando decidí ser una mujer fuerte, y dar el primer paso, él me gritó: "Sabes, Auriga, me he estado preguntando por un buen tiempo por qué llamas a mi puerta a la misma hora todos los jueves, cuando yo estoy desvistiéndome para irme a acostar, diciendo que te habías olvidado de la contraseña para la oficina de Albus. Estaba deseando darte el beneficio de la duda, pero ahora las cosas están bastante claras, y _eso_ me está _asustando_."

El hecho de que él renunció al día siguiente no tiene _nada_ que ver con esto.

Y yo no sé como Snape se enteró de este pequeño episodio, pero quien sea que se lo haya dicho, lo va a _pagar_ muy caro.

El estúpido me molestó con eso por meses.

Pero poco sabe él, que yo soy muy consciente del episodio en que él estaba tarareando aquella balada de Celestina Warbeck. "Hechizo en mi corazón", en la ducha. (Los elfos domésticos pueden ser criaturas tan agradables.)

Y cuando el momento llegue, lo _atacaré_ abiertamente con esos conocimientos.

Muajaja.

**2:46 P.M.**

Aparentemente Harry Potter vendrá a Hogwarts este año. Es... raro, en serio, que él vendrá al colegio como cualquier otro niño de once años. _Todo el mundo_ aquí sabe quien es él, y él no sabe nada de eso. Sin duda, esto será extraño para él.

Me pregunto como será. Espero no transformarme en una torpe idiota cerca de él – yo _sí _tengo la leve tendencia a hacer eso, supongo. O, como diría Snape, soy 'no más capaz de formar una oración coherente que ese tonto tembloroso de Quirell.

Realmente, él me ama.

¿Pero cómo se supone que le enseñaré al niño que vivió? ¿Cómo? Probablemente me quedaré mirando su cicatriz como algún tipo de demente fanática adolescente.

Por Dios, estoy _nerviosa_. Contrólate, Auriga. Eres una profesional.

Sí. Una profesional.

Bueno, sí _hay_ una clara ventaja en la venida de Potter aquí – la reacción de Snape. Él estuvo completamente furioso todo el día, diciéndose a sí mismo como Harry sería como su "malcriado y creído padre."

Dime sobre las rivalidades de la niñez yendo demasiado lejos.

Apuesto a que Snape sigue enojado por aquella vez en quinto año, cuando los merodeadores volvieron su cabello rosado.

... _todavía_ me río de eso. Fue verdaderamente uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Lo que, supongo, significa, que mi vida es un tanto escasa de buenos momentos.

Pero fue brillante, realmente.

Absolutamente brillante.

**11:56 P.M.**

Dormitorios 

Oblígame a dormir. Oblígame. Esto es absolutamente ridículo. No quiero estar exhausta para el primer día de clases por... esto.

Incluso me avergüenzo a mi misma.

Pero Un año con el Yeti realmente es un libro interesante. Gilderoy Lockhart realmente sabe una que otra cosa sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Quizás podríamos tenerlo como profesor el próximo año; tendré que mencionarlo en la próxima reunión de personal.

Él parece, _sí_, un poco obsesionado consigo mismo, pero estoy segura que poder mirarlo durante las comidas, y distintas pasadas por los corredores compensará eso. Él realmente es _divino_.

No he tenido un novio en los últimos cinco años. ¿Es eso increíblemente patético?

Oh, ¿de qué estoy hablando? Por supuesto que sí.

Incluso más triste, sólo he tenido _dos_ novios en _toda_ mi vida.

Veintinueve años.

Está bien, de acuerdo, como quieras.

Treinta y un años.

Uno fue un tarado que me engañó con una secretaria llamada _Felicia, _lo que es tan poco original que ni siquiera quiero pensar más en eso. El otro me llevó a clase en séptimo, y me acompañó a clase por dos semanas.

Cuando una lo piensa, eso ni siquiera fue un _novio_.

Pero eso es tan triste que no quiero seguir pensando en eso.

Ni siquiera he besado a alguien después de aquel pequeño episodio con el profesor Sandersought hace dos años.

Y después estuvo aquella vez con...

Oh Dios.

Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso.

Por lo tanto no lo voy a hacer.

Los gemelos Weasley habían alterado el _ponche,_ yo estaba horriblemente _borracha_, por lo tanto no se me puede responsabilizar de nada.

De cualquier manera, él ni siquiera besa bien.

Me voy a dormir.


	2. Pensando pensamientos alegres

Lamentos de una soñadora imbécil Las confesiones de Auriga Sinistra 

**Nota de la autora: **Me di cuenta que las fechas estaban mal, por lo que tuve que volver a subirlo. Yey.

Una vez más, gracias, ¡gracias por los reviews:-) les estoy eternamente agradecida.

Y en otras noticias.

Este fic tiene ahora... ¡un compañero! Sí, sí, sí, es cierto. Ahora pueden leer éstas emocionantes aventuras desde el punto de vista del Sr. Severus Snape, en '**Diaries of a Dungeon-dwelling moron**' por Gedia Kacela. Se le puede encontrar debajo, y les recomiendo que lo lean, ya que es absolutamente graciosísimo :-).

http: ahora con más de los divagues de Auriga.

**Nota de la traductora:** gracias por los reviews a todos los que leen esta traducción. Son un gran apoyo para continuar con esto.

**-Parte II.-**

**Lunes, 2 de setiembre de 1991.**

**4:26 P.M.**

**Torre de Astronomía**

Primer clase esta noche; Oh-que-suerte, es con los Gryffindor de tercer año.

Si los gemelos Weasley apuntan los telescopios a Urano una vez más, empezaré a dar detenciones. No más Señorita Profesora Amigable.

Supongo que se creerán graciosos.

Aunque debo admitir que cuando lo hicieron el año pasado, tuve que reírme un poco.

Arghh. Ese es uno de mis puntos negativos. No puedo obligarme a _castigar_ a nadie. Y para ser sincera, parte de ser un maestro es castigar a tus alumnos cuando se equivocan. Eso casi me _asusta_.

Esto es probablemente porque durante mi primer año dando clases, le quité cinco puntos a una chica de Hufflepuff por hablar, y ella explotó en un lloriqueo histérico.

Dejemos algo en claro: yo _no puedo _consolar a la gente para salvar mi vida. Y entonces, allí estaba yo, dándole palmaditas de manera muy rara en la espalda y diciendo cosas estúpidas que parecían tranquilizadoras en mi cabeza, pero se retorcían horriblemente una vez que salían de mi boca. _"No te preocupes, tu casa no se enojará demasiado contigo... por qué, recuerdo cuando perdí puntos en mi tercer año, ¡todos me volvieron a hablar en una semana o dos!"_ fue particularmente doloroso, pero probablemente el peor fue _"No te preocupes, de cualquier manera ¡hace añares que Hufflepuff no gana la copa de las casas!"_

Y entonces quedé murmurando como una idiota, mientras todas sus amigas me miraban con odio, cosa que en realidad me _asustó_. Incluso llegué a pensar que una de ellas iba a sacar una varita y hechizarme.

Los Hufflepuffs, he decidido, son ampliamente subestimados.

Snape, por otro lado, es totalmente desalmado cuando de castigos se trata. Lo he visto quitar veinte puntos porque alguien comentó en un susurro que no le había puesto el punto a una de las íes en el pizarrón.

Él es el profesor del demonio, lo juro.

Y por supuesto, él se siente absolutamente obligado a burlarse de mí cuando se trata de puntos. Al final del día. Albus junta cuantos puntos se quitaron de cada casa, y entonces los relojes de arena que llevan el puntaje son alterados. Yo tengo la cantidad de ceros consecutivos –van a ser dos años y medio-.

Y permíteme decirte, si ese altanero idiota dice, en esa voz suave que tiene. "Bien, bien, bien, Auriga; ¿no es eso _lindo_ de tu parte? Seguramente la idea del castigo es extraña para una educadora tan amable y preocupada como tú."

Y no puedo hacer nada excepto mirarlo.

Pero permíteme decirte, él se lleva mis mejores miradas. Yo puedo mirar bastante amenazadoramente cuando quiero. Incluso llego a compararme con sus legendarias muecas de desprecio, cuando me pone particularmente de mal humor.

Suspiro.

Quizás deba ir a ponerle un hechizo a los telescopios.

Sólo por si acaso.

**8:02 P.M.**

**Dormitorio**

Maldito seas, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Dios, estoy cansada. ¡Y apenas son las ocho de la noche! Lo que realmente es bastante triste.

¿_Por qué_, de todos los trabajos aquí tengo el que requiere permanecer despierto hasta la una y media de la mañana todas las noches?

Por Dios, quiero dormir.

Necesito energía. Quizás me aventure por las mazmorras y le pida a Snape que me prepare una poción energizante o algo.

No. Borra eso.

Conociéndolo, me dará de más y estaré golpeándome contra las paredes y riéndome como loca en medio de la clase. Lo que, estoy segura, los alumnos encontrarán entretenido, pero dudo que pueda enseñar muy bien.

Quizás solamente tome un par de tazas de café. Mucho más seguro.

_Nunca _más me quedaré levantada para leer ese estúpido libro otra vez.

... está bien, no _leer. _Mirar las doce páginas de brillosas fotos a color.

Bueno, _perdóname._ En este momento, Gilderoy es la cosa más cercana que tengo a cualquier tipo de amante, y esa foto de él guiñando placenteramente mientras se desliza a través del cielo sobre una escoba es... uau.

Bien.

De cualquier manera.

Sigamos.

Harry Potter está aquí; hubiera escrito sobre él ayer, pero estaba un poco distraída con algo de la fijación a Gilderoy. Asusta, como se parece a su padre. Pero él tiene los ojos de los ojos de su madre.

(Harry, no Gilderoy)

Él fue elegido para Gryffindor, como era de esperarse. Él es, después de todo, el salvador del mundo mágico. Hufflepuff, o Slytherin ciertamente no hubieran sido adecuadas. Especialmente Slytherin, lo que hubiera sido asustadoramente irónico.

Snape ha estado mirando enojado al pobre niño durante las comidas; temo pensar qué le hará en su primer clase de pociones.

Debe ser extraño para Snape, supongo, después de todo lo que les pasó a los Potter. Él estaba bastante loco por Lily Evans cuando estábamos en el colegio; eso no era ningún secreto, y lo merodeadores siempre le hicieron la vida un infierno por eso.

Y luego, por supuesto, él fue un mortifago.

Es extraño pensar en eso, realmente.

Digo, por supuesto que él es siniestro y horrible y creído y de hecho bastante estúpido pero... él ha _matado_ gente antes. Probablemente él ha besado las túnicas del Señor Oscuro.

Es tan sólo...

Extraño.

Y supongo que debe ser raro para él ver a Harry.

Pero las miradas realmente deben parar. Snape necesita una manera alternativa para expresar sus emociones.

O un psiquiatra.

O ambos.

Martes, 3 de setiembre de 1991 

**10:13 A.M.**

**Sala de Profesores.**

Él.

Es.

Tan.

Estúpido.

Y.

Lo.

Odio.

Estuve despierta hasta las _cinco y media _de la mañana. Temporalmente me había olvidado del hecho que beber más de una taza de café evita que me duerma del todo. Los gemelos Weasley prendieron una enorme cantidad de bengalas Fillibuster en la mitad de la clase y casi explotan un telescopio.

En resumen, _no _fue una noche agradable.

Y soy _totalmente _consciente de que no me veo maravillosa hoy.

Está bien, me veo 75 muerta.

Y Snape _realmente _no tenía porque mencionarlo. Pude haber llegado a esa brillante conclusión sin él.

Pero no, él tenía que entrar alegremente a la sala de profesores, con un aspecto malévolo como siempre mientras preguntaba suavemente. "Mi Dios, Auriga, no eres veela alguna normalmente, pero..." él arrugó su nariz en señal de desagrado. "Realmente, hoy, haces que Hagrid se vea atractivo".

Remarca el hecho que él es tan estúpido y lo odio.

Pero oh, se la devolví, con _efecto._

Realmente no hay nada tan entretenido como saludar alguien salvajemente con un "vete al diablo, murciélago súper-desarrollado" antes de arrojar una taza de café hirviendo en su dirección general.

Y que le pegue.

Fue hermoso, realmente.

Estuve _tentada_ a cantarlo. Realmente, _realmente,_ lo estuve. Pero me gusta guardarlo, en el caso que una ocasión absolutamente perfecta llegue.

_Has puesto un hechizo en mi corazón._

_Llevándome a través de la oscuridad_

_No soporto vernos separados_

_Tu amor ha dejado su marca_

_Oh, ¡pones un hechizo en mi corazón, baby!_

Estuve tan increíblemente tentada.

Pero oh. Cuando suceda, será genial.

Y así sucedió, él salió en un ataque de rabia, maldiciendo todo desde la taza, a mí, al snap explosivo, y otra vez a mí.

Honestamente, pero fue agradable, sin embrago.

**2:45 P.M.**

**Biblioteca**

Tan sólo mátame y sácame de ésta miseria.

Por favor. 

Piensa en cosas alegres.

Piensa en cosas alegres.

Permanece despierta.

Piensa en cosas alegres.

Snape muerto por el golpe de una taza de café.

...Ahhhhh

**2:47 P.M.**

**Biblioteca**

Debería estar escribiendo los deberes para esta noche.

Yo realmente, realmente debería.

Pero me estoy olvidando de cómo se deletrean las cosas.

Como Konztelasión.

De _ninguna_ manera es así como se escribe.

Estrella. Estrella. ¿Es así realmente como se escribe? No se ve para nada bien.

Estrella. ¿Estreya? ¿Estela?

No.

Estrella.

Eso _está_ bien.

Dios, lo estoy perdiendo.

Quizás no debería estar haciendo esto ahora.

**4:10 P.M.**

**Dormitorio**

¿_Por qué _tuvo él que encontrarme? ¿Por qué, de los más de mil habitantes de este colegio, tuvo Severus Snape que encontrarme volcada sobre la mesa, profundamente dormida, en la biblioteca?

Con. Este. Libro. Abierto.

Oh, él me va a molestar con esto por meses. _Meses._ Porque yo no sólo estaba dormida... oh _no_. Estaba hablando dormida.

Sobre él.

Y deletreando la palabra 'estrella'.

(E – S – T – R – E – LL – A, dicho sea de paso)

En un momento, estaba mirando esta misma página, preguntándome _porque_ todo lo que había escrito se veía tan gracioso. En el día siguiente, voz estaba _justo_ al lado de mi oreja, declarando en ese horrible tono creído que tiene, "Realmente, Auriga, estoy bastante conmovido de que hablas de mi entre tus sueños, ¿pero debes hacerlo e público? Estás asustando a los de primer año."

(Debo agregar qué _yo_ no era la única asustando a los de primer año. Mientras salíamos de la biblioteca, un par de ellos saltó del medio del camino de Snape con un pequeño gritito. Entonces Ja)

Y todo estaba totalmente borroso y se veía raro, ya que mis lentes colgando de mi rostro, y yo estaba totalmente confundida, y entonces naturalmente, en mi manera verdaderamente idiota y torpe, la primer cosa que dije fue "-E – S – T – R – E – LL – A".

Él levanto una ceja en esa horrible forma que el tiene y que es exitosa en hacerme sentir totalmente estúpida.

"Ciertamente puedo ver porque eres la Profesora de Astronomía. Tu conocimiento de la materia es sorprendentemente vasto" (sin dejar de hacer la mueca de desprecio) "De hecho, incluso estabas repitiendo lo mismo mientras dormías, conjuntamente con tus comentarios simplemente halagadores sobre mi persona."

Realmente lo odio.

Y entonces él puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me ayudó a levantarme, _todavía_ con la mueca de desprecio (Por el amor de Dios, ¿alguna vez para?) mientras me lleva fuera de la biblioteca.

Debo haber estado completamente mareada, ya que ya que no lo empujé de una ni empecé a gritarle de que estaba violando mi espacio personal y que debería estar avergonzado de sí mismo, pero seguramente no fue porque él fue un completo sabandija.

Supongo que habremos caminado por al menos un corredor con su mano alrededor de mi cintura sin que me diera cuenta; no dudo que todos los que pasaban habrán pensado que estábamos locos. Gracias a Dios que fue durante las clases.

Y entonces _finalmente_ me di cuenta que estaba sucediendo, le di una bofetada y le exigí que me soltara.

Él obedeció, y esa maldita mueca de desprecio _todavía_ estaba allí, y naturalmente esto no fue una experiencia lo suficientemente humillante para mi.

Oh, no.

Él _tuvo_ que decir, "Trata de permanecer despierta, Auriga. Quizás pensar en cosas alegres ayude."

Lo que, por supuesto, me dejó completamente confundida por un segundo, hasta que recordé lo que había escrito aquí.

"Parece que la imagen mental de cuando me empapaste de café te pone bastante alegre", él continuó suavemente antes de darse vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo, la túnica sacudiéndose detrás de él en esa moda de verdadero malvado – e – insoportable – estúpido.

Él lo adoro, el imbécil.

Bueno, algo es seguro. Tengo toda la intención de tararear Hechizo en mi corazón la próxima vez que esté cerca de él.

En voz _alta_.


End file.
